Raymond Stonehallow
'Appearance & Personality' Raymond stands on the taller side of average, standing slightly taller than people on the street. His build has been sculpted by his years in the wilderness. He is lean muscle, and looking at him gives you the impression of instant movement, even when he's standing still. The corners of his mouth are almost always pulled down so he looks slightly worried. A shock of dark blonde hair tops his head cut (or tamed, as the barber said) for the first time in years when he came to the city. Raymond wears a long sleeve forest green jacket over a red “Fairy tail” tee (both a gift from the barber, discarding the ratty, hole ridden “Oh yeah!” tee he had been wearing when he walked in.) his legs are covered by a dark green pair of loose trousers, stopping just below the knees. Raymond refuses to wear any kind of footwear, feeling closer to the earth without them. Raymond has been alone for much of his life, and accordingly his social skills suffer. Though he knows how to speak, what to say often escapes him, and previous experience dictates that in those cases it's better to stay quiet, or suffer the consequences. Many believe him to be introverted due to his silence, but he actually desires more than anything to become close to anyone, but between his horrendous social skills, and his wanderlust, it has been beyond difficult to develop bonds. Raymond also has a near fanatical reverence for the Earth, which he personifies with the name Gaia and a feminine form. He believes that Gaia guides his feet as he wanders, and she has lead him to Fairy tail for a reason. A sure fire way to get Raymond going is to insult the strength of the Earth that has protected him since he was young. Raymond has had many adventures since coming to Fairy Tail, he has found his birth family, and has a Family in Fairy Tail that he holds near and dear to his heart. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 150,000 *Total Spent:4,000 *Total Left: 146,000 'Possessions' *Clothes * Naginata * Sparring Gun 'Abilities & Spells' Earth-make: Turtle Dove: Material: Stone, soil, or precious stones Raymond fashions one or more turtle doves from a form of earth. He took it quite literally when he first heard the phrase. They are literally turtles with bird wings instead of front flippers. Fly significantly faster than a stone can be thrown and can shatter on impact depending on the type of stone used. Can be used to send messages over short distances. Stone Adder: Material: Stone Raymond's bread and butter in a fight and hunting alike. He fires multiple stone snakes like arrows from a bow. They sink their teeth into any target they hit and then dig their tails into the ground to hold the target in place. He can change the size of the snakes to match the target, but he is most used to smaller targets. Soil Shark: Material: Soil Raymond created the dorsal fin of a shark out of soil and sends it along the ground towards his enemies. This is a feint as he does not yet have the strength to create a full shark, yet. The fins are meant to distract an enemy while he escapes or hits them with another attack. Rock Lobster: | Material: Stone Raymond creates a Lobster made of stone. This can be disguised as an ordinary rock at first, for surprise attacks. Due to its size, it is not truly effective as an offensive tool. It can be used to hold an enemy in place for a stronger attack, as it was used the first time. Argillite Armadillo: | Material: Argilite Stone Raymond creates an armadillo out of a stone called, you guessed it, Argillite. Argillite is an incredibly hard sedimentary rock. He can use the armadillo to block attacks by curling up and bouncing between him and the attack. He can also roll at high speeds and dash into opponents. Certain magics can easily defeat Argillite, Crash, Gravity, and Fire being those that can defeat it most easily. Stone Wolf: | Material: Stone Raymond coats his fist in the visage of a wolf's open maw and uses it to augment his hand to hand damage. Since it completely covers his hand in stone, he cannot use any other makes until he dismisses the wolf. Charnocodile: | Material: Charnockite Raymond creates two small stones on the ground. If an enemy steps in front of them, a pair of crocodile jaws open in front of them and snap down at any available body part with great force, aiming to cause pain and hold enemies in place. Charnokite is easily broken from the outside, either with physical strength or magical assault. 'Skills & Talents' Huntsman: Years of foraging give Raymond a knowledge of the wild, and a sixth sense for potential food, including prey and edible forageables. Increased Stamina: Walking and running from sun up to sun down has built up a large amount of Stamina in Raymond. 'Backstory' Raymond has vague memories of a family, of a home, but they are distant, near forgotten. His first true memory is sitting under a tree, covered in soot with a small, stone turtle making its way across his hand, searching for the sea of soil below. He placed the turtle on the ground, and it disappeared below the grass and soil. He wrapped his arms around his knees and turned his head down, contemplating where to go now. His stomach rumbled, and his head was light from hunger. The wind whispered through the grass, between the stones buried in the soil, and Raymond heard the voice of the Earth. It was calling to him. He pushed himself to his feet and followed the call. He stumbled out of the sparse forest, barely seeing the road he stepped onto, and not seeing the slow moving cart before he collapsed. He woke up, and knew he wasn't on the ground. He was moving. He raised a hand to his head, and some shafts of hay came away on his face. “Hey, kid. You awake? No, don't say anything yet, you look a step away from dead. Here, eat something first.” The man that belonged to the voice pushed a plate into Raymond's hands as he sat up. It was a simple meal, a few links of half cold sausage and a pair of rolls, but it was the most delicious meal he had ever had. “Careful not to eat it too fast” the voice said “You'll make yourself sick and that food won't help any then, huh?” He laughed as he placed a glass of water down in front of Raymond. “What happened to you anyway? Why are you so far from home?” the man asked, cocking his head a little to the side. Raymond swallowed the piece of sausage he had been chewing on and tried to think back, before the forest. “I... I don't know.” “Well, I suppose that's no surprise. It'll probably come back to you, though from the look of your clothes it might be better if it doesn't. What are you going to do now?” “I don't know” “That's okay. We'll take you up to the next town. Maybe you can apprentice under the blacksmith or something when we get there. Just rest some more for now.” “Okay...” Raymond said, half closing his eyes. “Thank you.” The rest of the trip past in a fevered haze of nightmares and dreams. The kind man gave him a new change of clothes and a few jewels at the gate of a rather large city. That's when he heard it again. The voice of the stones called to him again. Begged him to walk away from the city. He listened. He let his feet carry him away from the city, away from the kindness of strangers, he lived in the wild, following the voice that called out to him from the Earth. He learned to use his magic. He had to in order to survive. He would hunt with stone. Occasionally, he would pass through a town and do physical labor in exchange for supplies, clothing and fire starting supplies, mostly. Eventually his wandering lead him to the gate of Fairy Tail. He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. The voice had stopped calling to him here, at the door of a Wizard's guild. He was here for a reason. 'Relationships' Akane: Raymond's adoptive mother and giver of profound advice Jory: Raymond's adoptive father and teacher of many strong techniques Jarred: Raymond considers Jarred a close friend and worries sometimes what his temper will get him into. Jarred also sometimes gets on Raymond's nerves Tiiron: Another close friend, Ray became extremely concerned for Tii after their sparring match. He knows that Tii considers that match a tie, but Raymond considers it a win on his part, as he was the one who walked them both away. Pan: Pan is Raymond's sensei, teaching him how to wield a polearm effectively. Teacher student relationship aside, Raymond likes Pan, and has discussed his past, or lack thereof with him. Hanabi: Raymond gets all kinds of flustered around Hana-chan. He doesn't quite know how to describe the feeling, but he likes it, so he tries to stay near her as often as possible. Raymond admitted he had feelings for her, and she reciprocated them. Natsumi: Raymond doesn't understand Natsumi, either. What he had originally assumed was an ongoing joke very nearly resulted in his first kiss. Why are girls so confusing. Narumi: Raymond sees her as a friend. He helped her in her mission to visit her parents grave Sazuka: Another friend, Sazuka is a really close friend. Went with her to the library Layla: A new friend, went to lunch together. Category:C-Class